kidthephantomthieffandomcom-20200214-history
Kaito Kid
Kaitou Kid (怪盗キッド''Kaitō Kiddo'', lit. Phantom Thief Kid) is the main character in the manga franchise Magic Kaito, and a recurring character in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. Background Toichi Kuroba Toichi Kuroba (黒羽 盗一''Kuroba Touichi''?) was the original Kaitou Kid. Toichi as Kid was the greatest jewel thief in Japan as well as the best stage magician in Japan until he was murdered in a fake magic accident. Sometime prior to his death Toichi had his attendant and friend Konosuke Jii promise him that he would never tell Kaito about his thieving.1 It seems that Kaito's mother was aware of her husband's double life and is aware that Kaito discovered Toichi's secret room within their household. Konosuke Jii Konosuke Jii (寺井 黄之助''Jii Kōnosuke'') temporarily portrayed Kaitou Kid eight years following Toichi's death during a fake magic accident in an effort to lure out Toichi 's murderers. Jii ceases being Kid and becomes Kaito's assistant upon seeing Kaito rightfully take Toichi's place as the Kaitou Kid. Kaito Kuroba Kaito Kuroba (黒羽 快斗''Kuroba Kaito''?) is the current Kaitou Kid. Kaito is a second-year student at Ekoda High School Class 2-B alongside his childhood friend Aoko Nakamori , the witch Akako Koisumi, and transfer student detective Saguru Hakuba. Kaito discovers his father's identity as the original Kaitou Kid after eight years following his death thanks to a secret room inside his house as well as talking with his father's attendant and friend, Konosuke Jii. Wanting to pick up where Jii left off, Kaito continues to be Kaitou Kid in an effort to lure out his father's murderers by making Kid a world-famous thief once again. It isn't until the Blue Birthday heist that the murderers appear and reveal that they are searching for the doublet red-coloured gem Pandora, said to shed tears of immortality during the passing of a particular comet. Upon realizing the organization's aim and that his father was killed for his refusal to aid them in retrieving Pandora, Kaito vows as Kaitou Kid to find the Pandora gem first and shatter it into pieces. Personality ]Toichi as Kid Not much is given about Toichi as Kaitou Kid. However, we do know that at some point in time, a dark organization forced him to steal gems to find Pandora. His refusal led to his death in a "magic accident." ]Jii as Kid After the death of Toichi, Jii lived by himself. Over the course of eight years, he grew angrier and angrier until he donned the costume of Kaitou Kid in order to lure out the organization that killed Toichi. He was only dressed as Kid twice before Kaito took over. Kaito As Kid In both civilian and costumed life, Kaitou Kid is a compulsive trickster who is drawn to any challenge just for the sheer thrill of overcoming all hazards in the end. Kid is infamous for having a rather overconfident (close to the point of arrogance) attitude, always preferring to create as big a bang as possible. He loves nothing more then leading the police in wild goose chases, letting them get within a hair of catching him before exiting one way or another. Seemingly having a soft-spot for his fans, there has been more then one occasion when Kid has refused to show when the police tried to bar the general public from witnessing his act. Generally, when these instances occur, one of Kid's tricks rely, one way or another, on his ability to blend in with a crowd. Kaitou Kid is also quite a charmer, seeming to always know just what to say to the ladies to leave them speechless. Kid hates to see others get hurt, and he never hesitates in leaping to rescue someone, whether physically or mentally. Despite his low reputation in some quarters, Kid does have a sense of honor, inasmuch that he decides to leave the loot behind if it has no further purpose other than having challenged his trickster skills, doesn't contain Pandora, or when a more humane background stands behind their existence. These qualities are some of the reasons why he and Conan occasionally end up as allies in a common cause. For some as yet unexplained reason, Kaito suffers from a severe case of ichthyophobia (fear of fish).